Emotion Addiction
by StellaMuffins
Summary: A 100 themes challenge! All themes based on an emotion! Mostly drabbles. Will be updated as often as I can post them. Rated T to be safe. —SilverLyra, SoulSilverShipping. c: Warning: The following fic is covered with fluffy adorable-ness. You have been warned. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.
1. 1-Birth

**A/N: Yayy! I finally get some time to write again! Anyways, I've decided to take the 100 Themes challenge! I hope to actually complete this series. :D And yes, it is SoulSilverShipping. Enjoy!~**

**This disclaimer goes to every single chapter of this fic: I don't own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. **

_**Edit: I'm casually removing the 'x' things and revising. No need to worry. This fic is still on. :3**_

* * *

_**1. Birth**_

Silver watched in anger as his Totodile fell to the ground, defeated. The opponent, a Cyndaquil, danced in happiness in its victory. Silver glared at it, fists clenching. Had he picked the wrong Pokémon?

"Yayy! You did it, Cynders! Awesome job!" Lyra chirped, clapping her hands in joy. She then scooped up the fire mouse Pokémon and hugged it tightly, praising it for its success.

"Stupid, weak, pathetic Pokémon..." Silver mumbled, recalling his fainted Totodile. He glanced at Lyra, who was still hugging her Pokémon. The sight disgusted him, all the 'love' and 'affection' and whatnot. Love was for the weak, for blind fools, as he would recall it. All one needed was power.

He walked over to the brunette and glared at her. "Don't get so cocky, you only had beginner's luck," he spat bitterly.

Lyra halted her cheering and looked at Silver. "I'm not being cocky, I'm only praising my Pokémon, is all." She smiled brightly at him. "Your Pokémon did great out there! Why aren't you praising it?" She gave him a curious stare.

"Pokémon don't need praising. They are only tools." he replied sourly.

Lyra frowned and shook her head. "No they aren't. Pokémon are not tools, they are living beings, like you and me," she retorted, the bright smile gracing her lips again.

Silver sighed, wondering what in the hell was the matter with this girl. She was obviously one of those idiots who thinks that the world is a happy place filled with rainbows and sunshine, when in reality, it's filled with hatred and danger. "Well, whatever, I'm leaving. So move." He shoved past her, hands in his pockets.

"Owww... Meanie..." she muttered, rubbing her hand where Silver had shoved her. Her Cyndaquil suddenly tapped one of her legs, waving a small little rectangle in his paws. Lyra noticed what it was.

It was a trainer card.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, taking the card into her hands. She studied it, then grinned.

It belonged to the passerboy she just battled.

She caught up with Silver, who wasn't that far away, wanting to return his trainer card. "Wait! Silver!" she exclaimed, waving his card in her hand.

Silver's head snapped up at the sound of his name. _'What the hell?' _He checked his pockets, only to realize that his trainer card was missing.

Lyra waved the card in his face. "So, your name is Silver?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

He snatched it rudely from her hand. "Why do you care?" he hissed in annoyance.

Lyra, however, wasn't affected by his rudeness. "Silver... That's a cute name, for a cute boy like you." She giggled, one hand covering her mouth.

"W-Whaa?" he stuttered like an idiot, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

She grinned at him, failing to notice his blush. "Well I'm Lyra! Nice to meet ya," she cheered, the smile never leaving her face.

"W-Whatever!" he exclaimed, running past her into Cherrygrove City.

Lyra kept giggling. "He's cute. Too bad he's a jerk... C'mon Cynders, let's go back to New Bark." Cynders nodded, following his trainer.

Little did they know, this was the birth of something new.


	2. 2-Anger

_**2. Anger**_

Silver stormed on the road, fists clenching. He ignored the glances the people of Azalea Town were throwing at him. He didn't care. He was too angry to focus on anything else other than what he had discovered earlier that day.

He had heard that a certain criminal organization had returned after three years of being disbanded.

And what's worse—someone beat him to defeating them at Slowpoke Well.

And, he happened to bump into someone familiar in the process.

* * *

_After some time training his weak Pokémon, Silver went to the Pokémon Center, to heal his Pokémon. He glanced around the center, a bored expression on his face. Tapping his fingers on the counter impatiently, he waited for his Pokémon._

_After Nurse Joy handed him his Pokémon, he walked off into the doors of the center. As he opened the door he froze as a woman said, "...Team Rocket is back, it's too dangerous to go outside, sweetie."_

_There was a woman with a little girl sitting on one of the center's couches. The little girl seemed to be pleading for something. "But mom! I wanna go see if the Slowpoke are alright!" she whined._

"_No buts," the mother said sternly. "I don't want them hurting you."_

_Silver stood there, dumbfounded. 'They're back? But how? When? Why?' All these questions suddenly popped into his head. _

_Those idiots were back. And Silver wasn't happy one bit. _

_'I have to stop those weak bastards,' he thought, running out of the center. Stopping to catch his breath, he froze—again— at another conversation two youngsters were having near the PokéMart._

"_Tommy, it's okay! A trainer took care of Team Rocket not too long ago! Now we can go play!" one youngster exclaimed._

"_O-Okay! Let's go play, then!" Tommy replied._

_'What? Someone already... beat me to it?' Silver's hand balled into fists, glaring at the floor. He wanted to be the one to thwart their plans. He wanted his revenge for all that Team Rocket has done. 'But who?' The sudden question popped into head. Silver had to know who it was that chased away Team Rocket, so that he could beat the crap out of them. _

_He turned on his heel, and ran towards Ilex Forest. He really needed to train if he wanted to take down Team Rocket._

_As he was close to entering Ilex Forest, he bumped into someone, with an all too familiar marshmallow hat._

* * *

Lyra glanced at Silver, who had bumped into him. "You should really watch where you're going, Silver."

Silver ignored her, then pondered. Maybe she knew who defeated Team Rocket here. "Hey Pigtails, I heard someone defeated Team Rocket here. Who did it?"

Lyra blinked at his sudden question, then grinned in triumph. "I did!"

Silver's eyes widened slightly. _'She defeated Team Rocket? This weakling?' _he thought.

The brunette noticed he froze. "Hello? Earth to Silver?"

His train of thoughts were interrupted. He suddenly smirked at her. "Really? You defeated them? Yeah, right."

She pouted, offended. "I really did!"

The redhead suddenly pulled out a pokéball, releasing his Gastly. "Prove it," he taunted.

A smirk waltzed onto Lyra's mouth. She summoned her Mareep, ready to battle. "Watch me."

And the battle began.

* * *

**A/N: Umm... this doesn't have much SoulSilver... But it will! I promise!~ Read and Review please!~**


	3. 3-Cold

**A/N: Hai guys!~ Okay, umm... I'm heading into finals at school... so the next chappie may or may not come out for 2 weeks or so. And this chappie is so rushed. ;A; Sorry about that. And a HUGE thanksies to those of you who faved/followed Emotion Addiction! Yayy!~ Makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying this series. :D**

**Oh! I almost forgot! I'm also posting this series on deviantART. So if you guys wanna go check it out there, go right ahead! My deviantART link is on my profile. And it's the same as my pen name here so... yeah. xD**

**Ehhh... this is more like a one-shot. I told ya guys that there'd be more SoulSilverShippy goodness here...c: **

**And now, review responses:**

**_-Gemstone Gal:_**** Lol thanks!~ Hope you enjoy this chappie! ^-^**

**_-Dilectus:_**** Ohohohohoho~ Silver you. XD **

**_-KittyKatLovesBooks:_**** Thanksies, darling! Of course they do. THEYWANTEACHOTHER /SLAPPED.**

**On with the chappie!**

* * *

_**3. Cold**_

It's in Ilex Forest when they meet once again.

* * *

_After their battle—which Silver had lost—the two trainers parted ways. Silver went to the Pokémon center, and Lyra going to who knows where. _

_Of course, Silver was angry to lose to a weakling—again. But at the same time... he gained some respect for her. Although he doesn't know why. Maybe it was because she beat him. Twice. Or maybe it was because she beat Team Rocket before he even knew they were back. _

_She was accomplishing the things he couldn't complete himself._

_Silver didn't want that to happen again. _

_So, he decided to do the one thing to make his weak Pokémon stronger._

_He decided to train the living hell out of them._

_And the best place to train his pathetic Pokémon, according to Silver, was at Ilex Forest._

_So, he went over to the forest, as planned._

* * *

Not long after he entered the forest, he somehow got lost.

Yes, the great Silver gets lost. And boy, was he not happy. At all.

"Stupid forest," he muttered, glaring at the surrounding trees. It seemed that everywhere he walked, there was an endless amount of trees. He suddenly stopped as he felt something cold and wet drop on his nose.

It was a raindrop.

He groaned loudly in annoyance. _'Great. Just what I need. To get lost in this pathetic forest when it rains.' _

Soon enough, the raindrops started to fall at a fast rate. Up to the point where Silver needed to find some shelter.

He stumbled through the mazes of trees for a good ten minutes or so, eventually stopping to catch his breath. Panting slightly, he leaned onto one of the trees for support, his panting being the only thing he could hear. Other than the rain, of course.

That was until, "S-Silver?"

The said boy's head snapped up, surprised only to meet a pair of chocolate-brown eyes. He sighed, clearly not happy to see the familiar person.

It was Lyra.

She was sitting under a shrine, presumably the Ilex Forest Shrine, obviously trying to take shelter from the rain. To Silver's surprise, she wasn't wearing that stupid marshmallow hat of hers. The brunette was completely soaked, drops of rain on her face and dropping from her pigtails onto the ground below. She was shivering, rubbing her hands together for warmth. She looked so fragile.

And somehow, Silver didn't like the sight. At all. It... pained him?

"H-Hey Silver..." she stuttered weakly, rubbing her hands. "Got lost?"

"No," he retorted, glaring at her. His glare soon fell, staring at her fragile, cold state. He walked over to her, looking down below to see her. "Don't you have a sweater or something?"

"Umm... no..." Lyra looked away, embarrassed. She didn't think she would need that.

"You idiot," Silver said. "You're gonna get sick."

Lyra shrugged, then let out a small sneeze. "If I get sick, that'll be too bad, then."

"You don't care?" he asked, not sounding worried. Although he was. Just a tiny bit. And that confused him. Why should he be worried about her?

"Well—" Lyra let out another sneeze. She hugged her knees, pulling them up to her chest. She was cold.

Now, Silver had two options here. He could:

A) Walk away and pretend this never happened.

B) Sit next to her and help.

Option A sounded like the best one to choose. But for some reason, he decided to go with option B. "Move," he said, looking into her eyes.

Lyra stared back into his eyes, confused. "Okay..." She moved over a little, giving Silver some space to sit. She assumed that Silver wanted to take shelter from the rain.

He adjusted himself, sitting next to her. He then proceeded to unzip his jacket, taking it off. This surprised Lyra.

"H-Hey! Aren't you co—" She stopped at mid question, as Silver had thrown his jacket at her face. The jacket landed onto her lap. She tilted her head slightly, giving him a confused stare. "Umm... Silver?"

"Just... Take it. You need it more than I do anyways," he explained, avoiding her gaze.

She frowned, holding the jacket on her hands. "But aren't you cold?"

"Woman, just put the fucking jacket on," he hissed at her. "I'm not cold. You are. So just do it."

Lyra's frown turned into a bright smile. She slid the jacket over her, taking in Silver's scent. It smelled like fresh dirt and trees. And she liked it. Very much. "T-Thanks," she mumbled shyly.

"Whatever," he muttered, looking away.

They both sat in silence, waiting for the rain to end. Lyra was no longer shivering. She was warm and comfortable. Although she was curious. Why did Silver give her his jacket? Why did he help her? She didn't know, but she was... happy. Happy to know that maybe—just maybe, he cared. And that made her feel all warm inside of her.

The brunette giggle slightly, breaking the silence. The redhead turned his head to her, raising a brow. "The hell you laughing about?"

Then, Lyra did something that shocked him.

She leaned into him, and pecked his cheek. "Thank you. Really. That was sweet of you." She then laid on her head onto her satchel, draping his jacket over her figure. She closed her eyes, and sighed, falling asleep.

Silver sat there, dumbfounded. _'She kissed me. She kissed me. She. Kissed. Me.'_ It was as if time had stopped the second her lips made contact with his cheek. He blushed furiously, making his cheeks a similar shade of his hair. The redhead's lips suddenly twitched to the slightest of smiles. Maybe she isn't all that bad at all. He leaned back onto the shrine, waiting for the rain to end.

The rain eventually ended, making Silver sigh. He actually enjoyed staying close to Lyra. Standing up, he took his jacket back, sliding it on again. He took a couple of steps, then stopped.

"You're welcome, Lyra."

He then proceeded to run back into the forest, trying to find his way out of there before Lyra could wake up.


	4. 4-Holding

**A/N: Umm... yeah... Ehehehe... I've been too busy lately... And I apologize for that. School's been murdering me. But lucky for me, I don't have school anymore! Yayy! :D And much loved to those who faved/followed this fic! ^u^ Makes me squeal when I get that email saying so!~ Oh, and btw, I stalked all of your profiles~ /SHOT.**

**Okay, I forgot to mention in the last two chappies that Silver is 17, and Lyra is 16. Because, to me, it's creepy that 10-year-olds get send into the world like that... So... yeah...**

**I'm not proud of this one, and I apologize if any of you don't either. *sigh* I just couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer for an update. c:**

**Review responses:**

_**-Gemstone Gal: **_**Yep! Poor Silver, lol. XD Oh, and sweetie, this one is dedicated to you, hun. I greatly appreciate your support! /HUGS YOU.**

_**-PrincessWindNight: **_**Sure, dear. I'll try to keep updating as much as I can. ^^; Here you go. Lol.**

**Dedicated to: ****_Gemstone Gal_**

**On with the chappie!~**

* * *

_**4. Holding**_

It's been a week since the 'incident' at Ilex Forest.

And Silver couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't get her out of his head. It was as if she's possessed his mind.

And somehow, it irritates him and pleases him at the same time.

It irritates him how one kiss by a stupid, annoying pig-tailed weakling could cause Silver to be spaced out. Even his Pokémon have noticed. He hasn't trained them to the extreme. And surprisingly, they were worried about their master.

It pleases him to know that she may be the person who actually cares about his existence.

So, here he was at Ecruteak city, at the Burned Tower. The said place looked... broken. Rubble from the roof and walls were everywhere. The floor creaked when one stepped onto it, which obviously made it unsafe. _'Geez, this whole place is gonna fall apart.'_

He looked at the center; there was a gaping hole that led to the bottom level of the tower. Three Pokémon stood there: Raikou, Entei, and Suicune. Silver grinned, peering down at them. "Maybe I can catch myself one..."

"Silver?" A female voice chirped from behind.

He turned around, freezing slightly. There she was, smiling that stupid smile of hers. To his annoyance, she had her puffy hat on. _'Great... Just when she's out of my head...'_

She skipped over to him, unaware of the rubble and broken wood. "Hi Silvy!~"

"My name isn't 'Silvy' woman," he grumbled, looking away.

Lyra, however, was unaffected. She stood in front of him, that grin plastered onto her face. "Didn't expect to see you here," she said, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Whatever," the redhead scoffed. He started to walk away towards the entrance, trying to get away from her. He cursed mentally as his heart thumped rapidly in his chest. How does she do that to him?

Lyra frowned slightly. Why was he leaving? She didn't want him to leave. Not yet. So, she dashed after him. "Hey Silver! Wa—" She halted on her words as the floor began to creak rather loudly.

Silver turned around, also hearing the floor creak. His eyes widened as he noticed that the wood behind her tore off. "Lyra, move! You're gonna fall!"

The brunette didn't have the time to process completely what he had said, and felt the wood behind her break, causing her to tip over the edge. She flailed her arms around, in trying to gain her balance. "Whoa..."

The redhead panicked, then dashed towards her. "Lyra!"

Lyra lost the battle with her attempt to balance herself.

_CRACK!_

And just like that, the wood under Lyra broke. "Ahhhh!" She closed her eyes, waiting for whatever was coming towards her.

Silver, however, was quick. He managed to grab a hold of her waist before she could fall. Consequently, the wood under him broke off as well, sending the two teens plummeting down. The redhead hugged her tightly, embracing her from the impact.

_THUD!_

They both fell, Lyra on top of Silver. She blinked, then sat up. Her cheeks colored a nice shade of red, as she was in a suggestive position. The brunette quickly rolled off, sitting next to him. She noticed his eyes were closed. "Silver?"

No response.

Her eyes widened. Panicking, she shook him with force, trying to get him to wake up. "Silver! Wake up!"

Still no response.

Her eyes started to sting with tears. With a shaky hand, she brushed a lock from his face. "S-Silver... Please... Wake up..."

As if magic, his eyes opened, and he groaned. "Fuck... My head..." He sat up slowly, clutching his throbbing head. He suddenly remembered. _'Lyra!'_ He looked up, seeing her.

Lyra stared in shock. He was alive. _'Oh, thank Arceus!'_ She pounced on him, hugging his neck. "Silver... You're alive," she muttered, blinking back tears.

The redhead flinched at her pounce. "L-Lyra get off!" He blushed madly, a deep scarlet.

She let go, sniffing. "Silver... You saved me..."

He frowned upon noticing her tears. It hurt him to see her like that. He wiped a falling tear off with his thumb. "Don't cry."

She nodded, smiling again. She pulled Silver into a warm hug, and once again, pecked his cheek. "Thank you."

He could only nod, dumbfounded like an idiot. _'She kissed me... again...'_

She broke the hug, standing up. She held a hand towards him, and he accepted it, pulling him up as well. "We should get out of here."

Silver nodded again, still shocked.

They eventually helped each other out of the bottom level, and made it out of the tower, still holding hands.


	5. 5-Pessimistic

**A/N: Here's the next chappie. Hooray. xD It's so short. ;A; Sorry about that. But I've been in the writing mood, and if you go check, I wrote a couple of fics this week. I'm also starting a multi-chappie SoulSilverShipping fic called, '_Divine Time'._ So if you guys are interested in that one, go check out my page! c: And I'm finally gonna stop with those fucking 'x' thingys in the other chappies. They just look awkward. xD I'll just stick to regular horizontal lines.**

**And pfft- this chappie isn't as fluffy as the other ones. /shot**

**Review response:**

**_-Gemstone Gal:_ Yup, I though the same thing. xD  
**

**_-Dilectus:_ Yes, it was cheesy. Maybe coz I had Cheez-Its as I wrote the previous cha— /slapped. Yes, he did. He loved her and he doesn't even know it. Pfft.  
**

**_-Left-to-die:_ Thanksies! Yeah, Silver is cute. ;D  
**

**On with the chappie!**

* * *

_**5. Pessimistic**_

The breezy, sunny day made the city of Olivine look oh so peaceful. The mist from the ocean lingering into the air, and the Pidgey chirping about.

Silver promptly marched out of the gym, muttering a few curses here and there. So, apparently, the gym leader isn't accepting any new challengers because her Ampharos is sick? Silver shook his head at the thought, still spitting out more curses. _'Pathetic, they should just let it die.'_

He groaned in annoyance, still walking towards the route above the city. He massaged his temples out of reflex. He was supposed to challenge the gym and earn his badge. But no. Now, he had to wait for the thing to get cured.

Or wait for it to die. "..."

As he walked, facing the ground, he failed to notice that a certain someone was walking in the same path. And so, they ended up colliding into each other.

Silver stumbled backwards a bit, and snapped his head up, ready to curse out the person. "Hey! Watch where you're fucking go—" He stopped as he saw the familiar person on the floor, shaking her head. "Oh, great. It's you again."

Silver mentally facepalmed. It was as if Lyra was stalking him. He was bothered by it as well. After he finally manages to take his mind off her, she pops out of nowhere. _'Whoopty fucking doo. She's back. Hooray.'_

Lyra blinked, slowly standing up. "Silvy! You're here as well?"

"No shit, Sherlock," he replied blankly. He sighed, shaking his head; he needed some training time. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he began his way towards the route.

The brunette ran towards him. "Hey Silvy, where ya going?"

"None of your business," he mumbled under his breath. He continued on his way.

"Huh... I'll just go challenge the gym, then," Lyra said, shrugging.

"Don't even bother going," Silver said, his back still facing her. "The gym leader isn't accepting any new challengers."

"Whaa?" She asked, baffled. The gym isn't accepting challengers? "Why?"

"Because, the Ampharos from the lighthouse is sick." Silver turned around, facing her. "They should just let it die."

Lyra gasped at his statement. It was as if he had no sympathy for the poor creature. "What do you mean 'Let it die'? It's a living being for Arceus' sake!"

"Who gives a damn?" Silver retorted, glaring at Lyra. "It's fucking sick. That shows that it's too weak to keep on living. They should just let it die; there are millions of them out in the wild anyways."

Lyra gawked at him. "Silver. That was just cruel. Everyone deserves a chance!"

"Too bad," he stated. "Life is cruel. Deal with it." He turned on his heel, walking away. It somehow... bothered him to tell her those things. "..." He pushed that thought out of his head, continuing to walk.

Lyra could only gawk at his figure walking away. She opened her mouth and muttered, "Silver, you are such a pessimist." She could only sigh, facing his fading silhouette. "Makes me wonder why you think like that."


	6. 6-Rage

**A/N: Slap me people for the late update. /slapped by all of you**

**Argh, I'm back at school. -.- Yayy (sarcasm). And I already have like 4 projects to do. And I apologize for the late post. ;w; But it gets difficult to write when you gotta stay in school from 6AM to 6PM. TT^TT And yayy! I keep getting these awesome reviews from you lovely people! *hugs* Stella loves you all!**

**Anyways, enough of my excuses. Now time for review responses!**

_**-RyleetheEpic: **_**Thanksies very much! It's reviews like yours that keep me motivated to write more for you! :3 **

_**-Gemstone Gal: **_**Ikr Silvy you ass.**

_**-WeirdHanz (guest): **_**Thanksies! Yeah, I'm working on my grammar. :3**

_**-asdjkl (guest):**_** Can I just say that I love your name? /slapped AAAAAA thanksies! Ikr Soulsilver FTW! Embrace the fluffiness I'm giving you. XD**

_**-LuxrayLover2000 (guest):**_** OMA really? ;w; Thanksies so very much, dear! That's what I hoped to achive! To make you squeal. XD **

* * *

_**6.** **Rage**_

Lyra slowly crept through what she assumed was Team Rocket's headquarters in the city of Mahogany. With a bright grin, she patted the Pokéball in her satchel that contained her newest team member, a red Gyarados.

With Puffcake, her Ampharos, slowly trotting behind her, she could only imagine what Team Rocket was planning to do this time with the poor Magikarps. Shaking her head, she continued on down the path.

Puffcake suddenly stopped, and growled at one of the hallway's sharp corners. Lyra halted on her tracks, giving Puffcake a curious glance. She never growls, she's not like that. "What's wrong, Puff?"

"Amph!" The electric type pointed a paw towards the corner.

Lyra blinked at her. "I don't see anything..." The corner was shaded, so Lyra couldn't quite see from her place. Shrugging, she continued on her way, unaware of what was ahead.

"Ros!" Puffcake barked, trying to get Lyra's attention.

The brunette swiftly turned around, throwing her electric type a small glare. "What is it?" She asked, clearly annoyed. _'What is up with you today?'_

Her Ampharos facepalmed, and sighed. She somehow felt a familiar presence on that side of the hallway and tried to warn her trainer, but her trainer didn't seem to coöperate.

Lyra closed her eyes in annoyance. "C'mon! We need to stop wasting time!" She continued down the path, colliding with someone in the procces.

Lyra fell down on her bum, groaning in pain. "Oh my Arceus! I'm sorry I—Silver?" she blurted once she saw who it was.

There was Silver, and did he not look happy. His eyes showed nothing but rage. His fists were clenched tightly, and he seemed to be tightening his jaw. He sighed, noting the familiar voice. "First of all Pigtails, watch where your going. Second of all, what the fuck are you even doing here?!"

Lyra blinked at him, he looked grumpier than he always was. "I'm here helping Lance to stop Team Rocket! What does it look like I'm doing?"

Silver could only growl at the mention of the cape wearing bastard's name. "Lance..."

"Huh...?" The brunette blurted in confusion. Puffcake stood beside her trainer, also confused.

"That bastard..." Silver managed to reply. He gritted his teeth, filled with rage.

"The heck?" Lyra retorted. "What happened?"

"That no good ass..." The redhead kept cursing.

Lyra stood in front of him. "What happened?!"

"I battled the fucker, and lost. But it wasn't the fact that I lost that irritated me. It was what he said." Silver complained, glaring at Lyra.

"What did he say?" Lyra's curiosity got the better of her, as she leaned in to Silver a little, wanting to hear his response. Puffcake could only stand there, sighing. 'Humans...'

"I don't show love and compassion to my Pokémon," the redhead spat, looking at the Pokéball he had in his fist. "The fuck does he know. That bastard. Pokémon don't need love or compassion or any of that teddy bears crap, they just need to follow orders."

Lyra gasped, shaking her head. "Silver... Pokémon _do_ need love and compassion! They are more than just that! They are not slaves! I th—"

"Look," Silver interrupted her rudely. Not that he cared, of course. "I don't need another weakling telling me what _my_ Pokémon need. So just stay out of my way." Silver felt a sharp pang in his chest; he knew that what he was telling Lyra was wrong.

"...I wasn't in your way! I was here for Team Rocket!" Lyra responded, half irritated. Puffcake nodded at her trainer.

Silver took a couple steps closer to her, giving her a menacing glare. "Stop interfering with Team Rocket! You have nothing to do with those weak idiots! I will personally take them down myself! Every single last one of them!"

"W-Wha—" Lyra took a few steps backwards, quite intimidated by his sudden outburst. _'Why do you hate them so much?'_

"They'll pay for what they did..." Silver mumbled under his breath, turning around. "So get out of here, Lyra. You have no business here." He bolted away, leaving a blinking Lyra behind him.

"Silver..." Lyra said sadly, looking at the direction he ran away from.

Puffcake patted her trainer's leg, frowning. 'Miss Lyra... I'm sure Silver has his reasons to behave like that with Team Rocket...'

The brunette shook her head, patting Puffcake as a form of comfort. "L-Let's hurry. We need to help Lance stop Team Rocket..."

* * *

_'You have nothing to do with them... Stay away from them...' _Silver thought while he ran mindlessly.

_'I don't want them to hurt you, Lyra.'_


	7. 7-Fury

**A/N: I'm alive. I'm here. And I'm updating. Yayy! So sorry for another late update. ;w; I am actually writing, but I wrote a bunch of other fics. XD And uh... Here's my version of the Radio Tower incident. *pervy face* I have no comment to this... Just... Read what I managed to type up. XD**

**Now, review responses!**

**-_Gemstone Gal:_ Exactly! Silver holds a very soft spot for Lyra. ;D **

_**-RyleetheEpic:**_** Silver loves her! Buthedoesn'twantotadmitit— /stabbed. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~ Well, in my headcanon, I don't see Ariana as Silver's mom. She's uhh... actually dead. ;A; But I do somehow feel that Ariana wanted to make a move for Giovanni— /shot. Anyways, thanksies very much! X3 *makes a heart because stupid FF doesn't support the less than sign***

_**-Glaceon1362:**_** AAAAAAA~ Thanksies so very much, bby! Here you go. Enjoy it! X3**

_**-Dilectus:**_** Yeah ;A; This is so cute what am I writing— :3**

**On to the chappie!~**

* * *

_**7. Fury**_

The brunette blinked, and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"..."

She was sporting a full on Team Rocket uniform. Her black top hugged her well-shaped body, the bloody red 'R' plastered on her chest. She also wore the matching bottoms of the female uniform, which consisted of a very short, rather tight skirt that stopped a bit above her knees, accompanied with a dark grey belt. Her red running shoes were replaced with full on knee-high black heel boots, along with matching elbow-high black gloves. The rocket uniform also sported a black hat—that was somewhat like Lyra's puffy white hat—neatly plopped onto Lyra's head. She had also tied a red bow onto the hat—much like her white hat. She examined herself, tapping her chin.

Puffcake trotted into the little room, frowning. Her master looked utterly ridiculous in her eyes. She shook her head, and tapped Lyra on her knee. "Pharos..."

Lyra looked at her Ampharos. "Oh! Puffcake! How do I look?" She twirled once for emphasis, grinning brightly.

_'_Miss Lyra... You look so improper,' Ampharos responded, rubbing her temple with her yellow paw.

The brunette only sighed. "Sweetie, I know I look stupid... But this is the only way to stop Team Rocket from taking over that damn tower!" She took off her hat, blinking at it. "Hmm... The bow should come off." She swiftly ripped off the bow, and tossed it over her shoulder—which smacked Puffcake right in her face.

'Owww!' Puffcake cried, rubbing her forehead. She glared at Lyra.

Lyra didn't notice, and put her hat back on. "Ahh! There ya go. All better!" She turned around, her smile turning into a sinister glare. "Gotta get into character. Now, return. The grunts don't have their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs. I'll let you out if I need you!" She pointed her Pokéball at Ampharos, and a bright red light covered the light type, returning her.

Lyra stared at her reflection again, taking a sharp breath. "I sure hope this works..." She tipped her hat over her eyes, and walked out of the room.

* * *

She stood at the front of the entrance, trying her best to keep her glare on her face. The brunette couldn't keep a straight face. She slapped her cheek, trying to focus on her mission. _'C'mon, Lyra! You __can do this! Do it for the citizens of Goldenrod and Johto!'_ She thought, scanning at all the busy shoppers. Lyra gripped her yellow bag tightly, hesitating on opening the door. "To stop Team Rocket... Nothing more, nothing less," she muttered to herself.

With all the courage she could muster, she posed a glare, bursting through the doors. Lyra scanned the area; there was no one on the floor, only the scared-to-death attendants behind the counter. _'Poor attendants...'_ She shook her head, tilting it up in an orderly manner.

"W-Welcome to the R-Radio Tow-wer...!" One of the attendants managed to blurt, pretending to shuffle some papers on the counter.

"Shut up," Lyra blurted back, trying her very best not to blow her cover. She _really_ needed to succeed in this.

"Y-Yes ma'am."

The brunette ignored her, storming towards the stairs. She climbed the first step, making her way up the stairs.

Until she was suddenly stopped by a firm grasp of her arm.

"Hey! Who are you!" Lyra's stopper—a simple grunt—exclaimed, pulling her out of the stairs. He glared at Lyra.

Lyra managed to scoff at the grunt. "I'm new. I want to help Team Rocket."

The grunt's glare dropped, forming an 'o' with his lips. "Oh! You're one of the new recruits?"

She merely nodded.

"Oooooo!~" The grunt grinned, letting her go. Lyra rubbed her arm in discomfort. "Well, hiya! I'm Ron! Boss said that new recruits were coming!" He shook Lyra's hand and grinned... A little too much for her liking.

Lyra faked a chuckle. "Y-Yep! The uh... Boss...!"

Ron eyed her with curiosity. "That's odd..." he mumbled, which caused the brunette to gulp. She mentally prayed to Arceus that she didn't get caught.

"W-What's odd?" She blurted.

"Boss said that the new recruits would be here next week..." he trailed off, blinking. "Anyways, I'm sure you'll be a great help!" Ron finally let go of her hand. "Hmm... It appears that the boss wants more help on the top floor, so you can go—"

And then somone decided to interrupt.

A very loud slam echoed through the floor from the doors. He stormed across the floor, silver eyes glaring at Ron and Lyra. "Team Rocket! Stop with this bullshit!"

Lyra's glare dropped, her face draining all of her color. She recognized that voice anywhere.

Silver was here.

…

Fuck.

_'DAMN, DAMN, DAMN, DAMN DAMN—'_ Was all that Lyra could manage to process in her mind. She tried to cover her face with her hat, tipping it over to cast a shadow over it. The brunette faced the wall, casually staring at it blankly.

Ron glared at the intruder, fists clenching. "What the he—Who are you?!" he yelled.

Silver stormed over the two, and focused his eyes on Ron. With his glare hardening, he swiftly took Ron's collar. "You weak bastards need to stop this shit!"

"Uhhhh...!" Ron panicked, his eyes traveling over to Lyra for help.

_'You idiot—' _Lyra thought, starting to mentally panic.

Silver's head snapped over to his left, eyeing the brunette in her disguise. Before he could give her a rude remark, his voice muted shut. "..." He immediately noticed her brown pigtails, and he gawked. _'Rocket grunts don't have pigtails...!' _Silver mentally thought, eyes wide. "What the hell?!"

Lyra shuffled a bit, feeling his silver eyes on her. "..."

Ron shuffled a bit under Silver. "H-Hey! New companion! Help!"

_'New companion.'_

_'New companion.'_

_'New companion.'_

_SNAP!_

Silver threw the grunt a punch to the face, knocking him out cold. He then grasped Lyra's shoulders, making her face him. She glued her eyes onto her boots. "Lyra?"

She ignored him, trying to wiggle herself free from his grasp. This only made Silver tighten his hold on her. The redhead's heart dropped. The thought of Lyra joining this pathetic excuse of an organization made his insides boil into a fury. He forcefully propped her chin up to him and yelled, "Lyra! What the fuck are you doing?!"

She took a deep breath, looking away. "I-I don't know who you're talking about..." She mentally facepalmed for stuttering.

This make Silver even more angrier. "Don't give me that shit! Why are you in this?!" He yanked at her hat, making it plop to the ground below.

"I'm here to help Team Rocket!" The brunette retorted back. Maybe if she'd go along with it he'd leave her alone...

His eyes went wide, and he growled in fury. "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" He suddenly forced her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head. "No..." he mumbled, his grip tight locked on her wrists.

Lyra's eyes went wide, gawking at him. "S-Silver...! Let go!"

His head was downcast, his breathing ragged. His right hand was pinning her against the wall, and his left hand slowly trailed down from his shoulder to her waist. "...No..."

Lyra wiggled a bit, shuddering. His touch was... rather delighting. "S-Silver!"

The redhead fisted his hand on her waist, growling. "You do think you're strong?"

"W-What do y—"

Silver moved his face closer to Lyra's, their noses almost touching. His fisted hand started to shake from his evident fury. "Do. You. Think. You're. Strong."

"I uhh..." Lyra hesitated, pressing her head back against the wall. She was starting to get scared.

The redhead moved his lips to her ear. "You're strong without them... You don't need this fucking uniform," he whispered huskily.

She was at a loss for words. She shuddered again, letting out a soft whimper.

He pulled back, glaring at her. "SO GET THIS FUCKING SHIT OFF!" He made a move for her top, ripping it off with excess force, tattering the top into pieces. They fell to the ground, exposing Lyra's bright red lacy bra.

"...!" She tried to scream, but she couldn't. As if her voice had left her, she could only helplessly gawk as her rival stripped her of the uniform.

His blind fury took over his actions. He pulled off one of her black gloves, then the other. Out came the belt, and he made a way for her skirt.

"Silver, stop!" Lyra finally snapped. She pushed him off, and slapped him across the face out of instinct.

He staggered backwards, a hand immediately touching his pained, red cheek. "Oww!"

She glared at him covering her exposed chest. "You idiot! I wasn't joining this pathetic organization! I was trying to sneak in!"

He blinked, her words slowly sinking into his mind.

…

Wait, what?

Lyra groaned, picking up a bit of the tattered top to cover herself. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He took a good look at her, and froze. She was half-naked in front of him, trying to cover herself. The sight before him ignited his hormones, blushing fiercely. "I..."

"See? Now I gotta fight my way into the damn tower!"

Silver stepped backwards, finally realizing what she was doing.

She was trying to sneak into the tower.

…

Ohhh...

"I... Uhh... I gotta go!" He blurted, turning on his heel. He rushed out of the building, images of a half-naked Lyra occupying his mind.

"Dammit!" Lyra yelled, rummaging into her bag. She released her Ampharos, who popped out of her ball. Puffcake gawked at her trainer.'Miss Lyra? What in the name of Arceus happened to your uniform?!'

"Don't ask! Just cover me!" She yelped, pulling out her overalls from her satchel.

Puffcake only nodded still gawking.

* * *

Lyra muttered countless curses, easily beating every grunt she faced. _'Stupid Silver!'_

Silver has some explaining to do the next time she sees him.


	8. 8-Confusion

_**8. Confusion**_

"Gah!" A pebble was harshly thrown onto a nearby pond, and it skipped a couple of steps before sinking in.

Silver took a deep breath, rubbing his temples. After the incident with Lyra at the Radio Tower, he ran out of there, and just ran. He had finally stopped at a random tree at Route 34, and sulked against it.

Images of Lyra's exposed body were still lingering his mind, and he only growled in response. The redhead furrowed his eyebrows together, confused as to why his rival's curvy body dancing in his mind delighted him. Curse the disease that every teenager must suffer though, hormones. His hormones were ignited, and Lyra's body slowly danced into his mind, tainting it.

"Dammit, Silver! Snap out of it!" He slapped his cheek, as if his hormones could be stopped with a slap to the face.

He cursed as it only excited him even more.

Because Lyra slapped him already.

He groaned, slumping his head back onto the tree he leaned on. His left hand roamed over his belt, hesitating to talk to his Pokémon about this.

_'No,'_ he thought, placing his hand on the floor. He frowned slightly, and thumped his head onto the tree again.

"I hate her!" Silver yelled suddenly, throwing his hands into the air. "I hate everything about her! Her stupid Pokémon, her retarded huge ass marshmallow," he panted, rubbing his temples. "Her body... her smile..."

He closed his eyes, and let his mind wander into nothingness. That nothingness turned into an image of a certain brunette, smiling that ever so sunny smile.

Silver opened his eyes, and sighed. It seems that her face crawls into his eyes. And his mind. "Damn!" he yelled into the open skies, scowling at the clouds.

His five pokéballs on his belt suddenly trembled, and his five team members popped out. Sneasel, Feraligatr, Murkrow, Haunter, and Magnemite stared at their master with blank faces.

'...' All five Pokémon just stared at him.

Silver stared back. "What?"

They all shook their heads in sync. 'You don't hate her.'

"Great, my Pokémon are against me," he grumbled. He ran a hand through his flaming red hair, breathing in the Spring scent. "I hate Lyra."

'Bro, no you don't,' Feraligatr chirped, grinning.

'Yeah, I agree,' Sneasel gave his new master a sly smirk. 'In fact, you like her!~' Sneasel jumped on Silver's lap, giving him kissing faces. 'Hi!~ I'm Silver! And I like my rival!' he mocked.

Silver smacked Sneasel on the head. "I do not like that annoying, weak brat."

Haunter shook his head, and floated to Silver. 'But you won't stop thinking about her, I see her in your mind as we speak!' Haunter gave off a Cheshire Cat-like grin.

The redhead's cheeks flushed; Haunter was telling the truth. "N-No she—"

All five Pokémon groaned loudly.

"...Fine. She was in my mind, okay?!" Silver stood up, fisting the tree. "And I don't know why... And no, it's not her exposed body—" Silver shuddered slightly. "It's usually..."

'Her face,' Haunter finished for him, grinning.

"Yeah..." Silver slumped back onto the tree in defeat. His silver orbs held nothing but confusion.

'Lemme ask you something,' Haunter pressed. 'You, for some reason, hate Team Rocket—'

Silver growled loudly, clenching his fists at the mere name of that organization he loathes.

'A-And,' the ghost-type continued, sweatdropping. 'When you thought Lyra joined, it panicked you.'

The redhead stopped, eyes wide. He was right.

Magnemite floated over to Feraligatr. 'Master! 'Tis okay to have feelings for a girl!'

Murkrow grinned like an idiot. 'Yup!'

The redhead eyed his team, who seemed to be... happy? "So you're all saying I like this weakling."

They all nodded. 'That's it!'

"...I don't get it," Silver blurted, blinking in confusion.

All five Pokémon groaned loudly, falling on their faces in disappointment.

* * *

**A/N: Hai! C: So uhh... yeah, this one's a little too simple, and I apologize for that. Anyways, I'm hoping to update this more often. ;w; I'm trying to push myself to update every few days, but with my AP classes, it's really not helping. .-. **

**And oh yeah, I changed Silver's Zubat into a Murkrow just cuz. I dunno. I broke the rules and idc much so... Spheal with it- /slapped –Just kidding. XD**

**And, I wanna thank you all once again, for reading, faving, following, and reviewing this fic! It gives me motivation to update as much as I can! :3**

**Review responses:**

_**-RyleetheEpic:**_** T-Thanksies so very much! ;A; LDKSFJSDLKGJKLDFJGH I'm so joyed to know that you love my work! w /hugs close Oh Silver, you boy. That'shornomal,ya- /slapped down**

_**-Glaceon1362:**_** Ikr ;A; :iconheplz: It dun work FFFFFF-**

_**-Pokemon Guy 84:**_** Ohohohohoho~ The Radio Tower is also my favorite part. /high fives you ****x3**

_**-Shadow Flame 777:**_** Ikr Silvy why you moron. Why did you ruin the moment FFFFFF-**


	9. 9-Attraction

_**9. Attraction**_

"Hmm..." the brunette hummed, slowly creeping through Goldenrod Tunnel. She held the key that Petrel had given her after he tasted defeat. Lyra took step after step, eying all the thrown trash on the floor. "...Eww..."

Her Scyther scoffed, poking the trash below him. 'Dirty people here.'

Lyra nodded absentmindedly in agreement, and blinked. Everyone seemed to be... missing? She scanned the area, and there was no one in sight in the tunnel; only the trash on the floor.

Lyra's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Aren't there people here in their little shops? And the trainers? What do you think, Wolver?"

Wolver—Lyra's Scyther—facepalmed—although he had to be careful about that due to his sharp blades—and walked next to him. 'Lyra. This is Team Rocket's plan. Duh.'

She blinked, frowning. "Right... Well, where would this key fit..." she mumbled, walking along the abandoned tunnel.

They walked a bit, and Wolver suddenly stopped her, pointing to the dark hallway to their right. 'We should try that door over there. It _was locked_ when we tried to open it,' he huffed, crossing his... blades?

Lyra smiled. "That's right! Let's go!" She walked—or rather skipped—along to the suspiciously dark hallway.

Wolver only gawked at his trainer, wondering if she would be either screaming or giggling if a random person would suddenly grab her. 'Oh Arceus why...' he muttered, following his trainer closely behind.

They both got to the door, and blinked at it. The rather large fine print on the sign said enough.

_KEEP OUT._

Lyra smiled, and looked at the key she had obtained. "Sure hope this works..." She shoved the key into the lock and fidgeted with the lock.

_CLICK!_

It opened. She sighed in relief. "Hey, we're steps closer to the director!" Wolver only growled in response. "C'mon then," she hummed, walking in the door. Wolver followed her again, until they reached the basement.

"What the hell," Lyra blurted, and saw the scene before her. There were open and closed gates and colored switches next to them. She groaned, sulking.

Lyra's gonna have to navigate her way through there with the switches.

"Damn, more riddles... My head hurts," the brunette hissed, rubbing her temples. "Oh well, let's just get th—"

"Wait."

Both Lyra and Wolver turned around, only to see a rather disorganized Silver. His silver eyes seemed to hold anger and confusion.

The redhead stopped, and sighed. "Lyra." Her name swirled off his tongue.

She smiled, before walking close to him. "Hey Silver..." she muttered, giggling a bit.

"Wha—" He was cut short when Lyra pushed him against the wall. Her smile dropped to the most threatening glare Silver had ever seen her make. He sweatdropped, gawking at her.

"I swear to Arceus if you tell _anyone_ that you stripped me back at the Radio Tower, I will hunt you down. Got it?" she threatened, her face getting closer to hers.

Silver blinked, flushing. Her threat to him was... rather impressive. He didn't think Lyra had the guts to threaten him like this. He slowly smirked, grabbing her wrists and pushing her off slightly. "How will _you_ hunt _me_ down? Isn't it _me_ that hunts _you_ down?" he retorted.

Wolver growled at the redhead. 'Let go of my master.'

Silver ignored the Scyther's threat, and watched as how Lyra's cheeks covered in a blush. He clicked his tongue, and got closer to her. "So there's no way that you'll accomplish that, now is there?"

At that moment, he felt a strong attraction for her. He doesn't fully know why, maybe due to her threat, maybe due to her cute blushing face—

"W-What do you want?" Lyra blurted, ignoring his question. She shuffled a bit, avoiding his piercing gaze.

_'To see you,'_ he thought. "A battle, what else?" Silver finally let go of the girl and pulled out a Pokéball. "Up for it?"

She slowly nodded, and whistled for Wolver. "A-Alright!"

He released his Murkrow, his signature smirk plastered on his face. Murkrow chirped, grinning. 'Hiiiiiii!~'

Lyra waved at him. "Awwww! He's so cute~"

Both Wolver and Silver growled in... jealousy? "Murkrow! Get your ass together dammit! And start off with a wing attack!"

And the battle began once again between these two.

Of course, Lyra had won again, but barely. She smiled at him, as she noticed his improvements. "You've gotten better, Silver."

Silver merely sighed, looking at his fainted starter on the floor. "But I still didn't beat you."

She shook her head, before walking towards Feraligatr and placing a revive in its mouth. Feraligatr woke up, and smiled. 'Hai, Lyra.'

Lyra giggled, and stood up, facing Silver. "I'm impressed, Silver!" He only blinked at her, and muttered a weak 'thanks' to her. Lyra then hesitated, before reaching up to him and pulling him into a quick hug. "You've done great."

Silver flushed a lot, and grasped her shoulders, fighting between hugging her or pushing her away. If he chose to hug her, his hormones would probably take over. He picked the second option, and pushed her away. "W-Whatever..."

They stood in an awkward silence, before Silver cut it. "I'm uh... leaving. Just don't lose to Team fucking Rocket." He turned around, and started walking away.

"See ya!" Lyra chirped, before turning around and started to fidget with the first set of switches. "I will beat them Silver..."

She was determined to beat them for Silver.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Two updates in the same week! /SHOT/**

**Hahahaha! No one can stop me from shipping these two! C:**

**Hope you enjoyed this update as much as I did!~**

**Review responses:**

_**RyleetheEpic:**_** Exactly! Silver is adorable when in love—/bricked/ Yeah, because having them without personalitites is boring. :D They just want Silver to stop being in denial—**

_**Shin H. Vega:**_** Thanksies! :D And yeah, I figured since Magnemite is a floating piece of metal—/stabbed/ I'm working on these updates! /hugs/**


	10. 10-Shame

_**10. Shame**_

Curses.

That was all that Silver could mutter here and there as he exited the Dance Theater out into the cool windy breeze of Ecruteak City. He looked around, metallic orbs scanning the city. It had gotten pretty late out; the stars were kind of visible. He let a heavy sigh escape his lips, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

He lost to the Kimono Girls.

Silver would've thought they would be easy to defeat, considering the fact that they dance as a form of entertainment for a living. He'd think that they'd use pretty looking Pokémon like Oddish or Jigglypuff.

Boy, was he wrong.

They were really tough. One by one, they defeated Silver's team. Most were really close, however. He almost managed to beat the one with the Espeon.

Still wasn't enough to beat them.

He stalked his way out of there, headed over to the Pokémon center. Until he bumped into a familiar figure.

"..." Silver didn't even bother to lift his view from the floor to know who it was. He merely sighed again, brushing a red lock from his face.

Said person blinked. "Oh, hi Silvy!"

He tried not to flush as he scowled at her. "Stop calling me that..."

Lyra blinked again. He didn't greet her with an insult. "What's wrong?" She poked his shoulder cutely.

He swatted her hand away, sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that hour. "The Kimono Girls..." he hissed shamefully. "I fucking lost to mere Kimono Girls."

"Oh..." Lyra pursed her lips, dropping her hand that was poking him. She noted how the loss affected his ego and whatnot. She hesitantly reached out to pat his shoulder comfortingly, and frowned when he flinched away. "Hey, don't let that get to you! You're a strong trainer!"

_'Don't let that get to you! You're a strong trainer!' _Those words slowly swirled into his mind. Silver looked at her again, this time with shame, confusion, and anger in his eyes. "If I'm such an oh so 'strong trainer'," he said, making finger-quotes, "then why can't I even beat you? Or even mere Kimono girls with _one fucking Pokémon_!"

The brunette stepped back, surprised at his random outburst. "E-Eh?" she blurted, squinting her hazel eyes at him. "What the hell are you talking about? Last time we battled, you were this close," she remarked, holding up her index and thumb up close to his face, "to defeating me!"

The redhead growled a bit, once again swatting her hand away. "You sound like you would be proud to lose to me if I would've won that time."

She groaned loudly, throwing her hands up. "It's not always about winning the battle, you fucking moron!" she spat angrily. "It's about growing stronger with your Pokémon! Jeez, is winning all you ever think about?"

Now, it was Silver's turn to gawk at her in shock. He didn't think she would snap at him, he'd think she would give him the pity trip. He definitely didn't think she'd snap at him. "..."

Lyra merely scoffed in frustration when he didn't answer, and continued. "I've lost battles. It's all about bonding with your Pokémon, making them stronger, no matter if you win or lose a battle." She took a deep breath, and looked at his gawking face. "It's not all about power, Silver."

Silver shook his head stubbornly. "It's all about power. With power, comes respect."

She merely stared at him, feeling a bit sorry for the redhead. Now she sees why he can't win a battle against her. "Trust me, bonding and communication is key to success."

Another shake of a head. "That's pure bullshit. It makes people weak." He scoffed at her, feeling his ego returning. "Now move." He slowly started to walk away from her.

"H-hey!" Lyra stormed up to him, and quickly grabbed his arm. "Why are you so stubborn?" she scolded bitterly.

He shook his hand away from her grip. "Just go ahead and defeat the Kimono Girls already," he responded shamefully. "I don't want to see you win." Silver went on his way again, his silhouette getting smaller and smaller as he distanced himself more from the girl.

She stood there, watching him go. "Silver..." she mumbled sadly. Quietly, she entered the Dance Theater, ready to defeat the Kimono Girls.

For Silver.

* * *

**A/N: ...okay I could explain for the long wait.**

**So basically, my computer sort of uh... stopped working. And so I had to get it repaired. However, school was getting in the way, and uh... yeah. :T I couldn't do anything until about school ended. And I greatly apologize for the wait. ;A; But school's over, so expect me to regularly update. C: **

**Review responses:**

_**Shin H. Vega:**_** D'awwwww thank you! C: ikr silv pls control your hormones man-**

_**Freaky White (guest):**_** I dunno... Ehehe... Bby I'm sure you'd do great ;v; Ahhhh thank you darling your making me blush in embarrassment. /makes a heart/**

_**Glaceon1362 (2):**_** OHOHOHHO~ YousawwhatIdidthere /heplz/**

_**Dark Rubi 169:**_** Omg! XD Cute!**

_**rosie2322:**_** Thank you! And here ya go! C:**

_**Shadow Flame 777 (2):**_** Hahahaha Denial!Silver is pure win. X3 Thank you! /makes a heart/**


	11. 11-Delight

**_11. Delight_**

She was so relieved when the smallest bits of light shone in the distance.

"Hey, there's the exit!" Lyra chirped out happily, pointing to the exit leading over to the Indigo Plateau.

Wolver chuckled softly. 'Finally.'

The brunette and her Scizor started to make their way out of Victory Road. They've been in there for a while, trying to navigate through the semi-difficult road and it's choices of pathways. Lyra truthfully wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible for three reasons: She wanted to get the hell out of there since it was cold and damp as heck; she forgot to purchase repels, which forced her to battle rage-filled Onix and Graveler; and she felt as if she was being... watched or followed.

The third option made her acquire goosebumps and shudder in discomfort, despite the fact knowing that she had her fully equipped, well-trained pokémon. What if she was being followed? What if it was a trainer who wanted to battle her? Or what if it was some sick pervert that wanted to—

She furiously shook her head, her gravity-defying pigtails swishing along with the rapid movement of her head. A small whimper escaped her lips as she tried to shake the thought out of her head. "Eww..."

Wolver blinked at the girl, watching as she randomly dropped her smile and shook her head like a stupid bobble head. 'The hell, Lyra—' He sighed loudly again, sulking a bit. Here comes the time of the day when he questions to himself on why he had such an interesting trainer.

The girl finally stopped, taking a deep breath as she lightly slapped her cheek. "Focus..." She started to make her way out of the cave.

The Scizor shrugged, not even bothering to ask anymore. He quietly followed her, scanning the area around. He too, had felt something following them. He just couldn't tell whether if it was a pokémon or a human. Flexing his claws, he let out an arrogant scoff, ready to take action if he needed too.

A pair of eyes slowly observed the girl with interest. Hiding himself behind a rock nearby a couple of feet, he sighed a bit. Part of him wanted to battle the girl, despite him knowing that he would probably lose. The other part of him wanted to turn around and get the hell out of there, not wanting to get into her way. Just looking at her made him flush a bit, shaking his head. _'What the fuck is wrong with me...'_ he thought to himself, trying to tear his gaze away from the girl. He mentally groaned in disappointment when he failed to look away, sulking a bit. The girl had really grown onto him, despite her annoying chattiness, constant bugging, random choice of attire with her stupid marshmallow hat, and her smile. That smile that he had tried to hard to rip off her pretty, delicate face for so long. He didn't want it to go away anymore.

He actually wanted to be the one who causes it to shine upon her radiant face.

The boy ran a hand through his flaming red hair, brushing away any locks on his face. Taking a sharp breath, he stood up completely, dusting off his jacket. He made his way torwards the girl, stopping her before she could walk out. "Hold it."

The brunette froze, and turned around. Her worried face turned into a warm smile at the sight of the redhead. She instantly relaxed, feeling somewhat safe around him. "Silver!~"

He noted how her face turned into a smile the second she saw him. Silver blinked, shuddering the slightest bit in satisfaction. "..." He forced himself to look away, cursing mentally. There goes that warm feeling bubbling inside of himself again.

"What brings you here?" she asked cutely, the smile never leaving her face. "Here to see me?" she teased, giggling. Lyra playfully twirled one of her pigtails, suddenly turning all schoolgirl-like.

Silver gawked at her for a few seconds. "No!" he denied with a blushing face. "Don't get your hopes up." He straightened himself up, and managed to glare at her the slightest bit. "I just want a battle."

Lyra stopped, sighing a bit in disappointment. He always wants to battle. Like if she was only his form of entertainment. She looked down a bit sadly at the thought, pursing her lips. "Fine..." The brunette motioned for her Scizor to ready himself for battle.

He took notice of her sudden change in attitude, and sighed a bit, hovering his hand over to his belt to unclip a pokéball. Before he could reach over to grab a pokéball, the ground suddenly started to shake a bit. "...?"

Both heads looked around, and blinked at the random shaking.

Then, the ground started to violently shake, bits of the ceiling falling down a bit. Silver was caught off guard, leaning his hand on a nearby stalagmite for support. Lyra however, yelped, falling as her body kissed the ground below. She let out a loud hiss as she felt pain on her leg. Wolver simply retracted his wings, hovering off the floor whilst looking around intensively.

"Oww..." she whined, rubbing her leg that had taken most of the impact. She tried to move it, but froze when she felt a sharp pang on her leg. The brunette, moved her torso about, and gawked. Crimson liquid started to flow down her leg, making a puddle under herself. A huge gash was seen on the side of her thigh. Her long sock tattered itself off her leg, exposing it. "Fuck!"

Silver blinked at her, eyes wide when she cursed. His silver eyes trailed down to her long, slender leg, and took a sharp breath. He then noticed the blood trickling down rapidly. "Oh shit..."

Silver began to make his way towards her, but simply leaned back onto the stalagmite when yet another earthquake shook the floor. "Dammit!"

Wolver frowned, helping his trainer up to her feet, but failed as she cursed again in pain and fell back down. The steel/bug type suddenly glared at the end of the cave, and hissed. 'Pack of Onix!'

The trebling worsened as a group of rage-filled Onix rolled their way towards Lyra's direction. They were the wild Onix she had defeated earlier who had returned for revenge—

Wolver didn't hesitate to go over and try to stop them. Silver took this chance to release Weavile. "Go help him." Weavile nodded, and ran off to help.

Lyra lost count of the amount of times the word 'fuck' escaped her lips as she tried to cover the gash with her trembling hands. She whimpered, watching the small pool of blood under her. She hated everything about blood. It made her disgusted just to see it.

Silver finally reached her, bending down to observe the gash. He frowned at the sight of it. It looked pretty deep. He unzipped his jacket, opening it so that he could have access to his shirt. Instinctively, he tore a pretty generous size of his black shirt, pressing it on her gash to try to stop the bleeding. He heard her hiss in pain, and he softened the hold on her.

Lyra looked at him with a pained, yet surprised look on her face. A noticable blushed emerged on her cheeks as he saw Silver from under the tattered shirt. He wasn't a body builder, but he managed to grow some muscle from all that training. His body was really well-toned for his age. "..." She gulped hard, gawking at him.

Silver looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Woman, what the hell are you staring at."

Lyra took a sharp breath, and finally blinked, realizing she was checking him out. "Nothing! Ohlook,theyfinisheduptheOnix!" she quickly blurted, trying to control her sudden urges. She bit her lower lip, shuddering in delight.

Wolver and Weavile were walking back towards the two trainers, nodding in approval. Silver looked back to the girl, sighing. "Well, we can't just leave you here. So..." He grunted, slowly slipping both his arms under her small body, holding her up bridal style. She squeaked in surprise, as she felt her pick up her petite body in his arms.

None of the two trainers said anything. Their crimson red blushing faces obviously gave it all away. Silver held her close to his chest, walking out of Victory Road and making his way towards to the Pokémon league.

Lyra absentmindedly leaned against his chest, moaning quietly in delight. "Mmm..."

The redhead heard her, and didn't bother to remark at her. He stayed quiet, enjoying their closeness.

Wolver and Weavile stared at the two trainers with blank faces, obviously not amused at all.

'Your trainer likes my trainer, no doubt,' Weavile chirped out, smiling.

'No duh,' Wolver retorted, shaking his head. 'Your trainer obviously has the hots for Lyra.'

Weavile nodded in agreement. 'Yeah... Bet you a razor claw they'll get together before the year ends.'

'Deal,' Wolver smirked. The two pokémon quickly followed their trainers into the league.

* * *

**A/N: stella can u pls not write unnecessary details. **

**Hai bbies :D here have another update yeyy /o/ and ohoho~ silver pls stahp being sexy—**

**n omfg guys go check out this amazing soulsilver fic i managed to find yesterday it's full of feels okay just go read _It's Been A While__ by __halfcurehalfdisease_and no, im not advertising it. I just feel like it needs more love n reviews ;3; so pls bbies go check it out u wont regret it /makes a heart/**

**Review responses:**

_**-Shadow Flame 777: **_**yes very gorgeous hhhnnnggggg /hugs you/**

_**-Shin H. Vega:**_** ahhh thanks =w= yeah i managed to fix it x3 silver pls stahp being stubborn**

_**-Pokemon Guy 84:**_** ...PPPFFFTTT-**

_**-Glaceon1362:**_** GLACE PLS IM LAUghing here XD**

**_-LittleOfATsundere: _heeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ silvers just a moron just cuz ;D**

**-_Mew'smeow:_ yush here bby have another chappie /throws u update/**


End file.
